Cuentos del Rey
by Miata Montesco
Summary: De Tamaki Suoh, sus subordinados y sus relatos.
1. Devoción

**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club.  
**Claim:** Tamaki Suoh.  
**Tabla:** Leyes de Murphy.  
**Tema:** #22.  
**Título:** Devoción.  
**Resumen:** Probablemente, a ello se deba la devoción de cada uno por Tamaki.

* * *

22. _Nada se va para siempre. _

Lo esconde maravillosamente; nadie sospecharía siquiera. Y sonríe. Nadie lo mira directamente a los ojos, todos observan al narcisista y príncipe por excelencia, y así le parece bien a él. Sigue ideando temas para la siguiente apertura del club, y él los escribe a pesar de decir en voz alta lo que en el fondo no siente. Lo mira a los ojos, y el rubio inconscientemente desvía la mirada hacia los gemelos.

Ese acto del cual él se dio cuenta después de un año de haberlo conocido. El encantador chico nuevo contaba con ciertos monstruos escondidos en el azul de sus ojos, y no dejaba que las chicas que se acercaban a él se dieran cuenta. Aún después de fundar el club, la táctica seguía siendo la misma. Que flaqueó un poco con Haruhi, y eso a él le pareció peligroso.

El rubio lo esconde demasiado bien. Y aunque él, o Haruhi, o alguien más trate de abrirle el alma por medio de la mirada no lo logrará, pues a pesar de lo increíblemente transparente que Tamaki sea, existen cosas que jamás se van para siempre. Como la soledad compartida, como el vacío, como la falta de una madre. Siempre habrá algo oculto tras la luz que los ojos de él transmiten.

Probablemente, a ello se deba la devoción de cada uno por Tamaki. Y Kyoya, disimuladamente, sonríe como lo hace Haruhi a escondidas cuando hacen enojar al rubio.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer._


	2. Sintonía Interrumpida

**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club.  
**Advertencias:** Spoilers de los capítulos recientes del manga.  
**Tabla:** Leyes de Murphy.  
**Tema:** #9.  
**Título:** Sintonía Interrumpida.  
**Resumen:** Dos hermanos enamorados de la misma chica, y Tamaki de por medio. Enamorado de ella, también.

_

* * *

_

_Dos monólogos no hacen un diálogo._

Con la sonrisa menos diabólica en sus caras, ya tan desconocida por el rubio, los gemelos se acercaron a él, melosamente. Comentarios sarcásticos con un toque de doble sentido; algo que habían aprendido quién sabe dónde y que Papá se encargaría de corregir, aunque de hecho algunas veces se sintiera abochornado y se sonrojara (_ellos sabían lo que le molestaba, él era el galán, no ellos_). Hijos malignos.

Sin embargo, ellos no estaban en la misma frecuencia ya desde hacía un tiempo. Las referencias eran pocas y todas incluían a Haruhi. Recientemente, a Tamaki también, él estaba inherentemente implicado y muy a pesar de Hikaru, no podía lastimarlo así nada más. Él era Tono, demonios. Su hermano miraba la confusión a través del sarcasmo, un poco parecido a lo que se escondía tras la media sonrisa de Haruhi.

_Tono, reacciona, por el amor de Dios. _

Y secretamente les gustaba ver a Tamaki desorientado, realzaba el niño que en realidad era. Pero ellos dos se encontraban distanciados, pensando separadamente en lugar de hacerlo como una sola mente, como lo era antes. Aunque los dijeran en voz alta e intentaran entablar una conversación con el rubio de por medio. Y la chica otra vez.

Tamaki, con todo y sus poderes de Rey y Papá, no pudo transformar monólogos en diálogos; ni adivinar, por primera vez, la fachada de desolación que se anidaba en los ojos de Kaoru cuando Hikaru miraba hacia Haruhi.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Representaciones

**Pairing: **Algo de Kyoya/Tamaki.  
**Advertencias: **Leve shounen-ai.  
**Tabla:** Leyes de Murphy.  
**Tema:** #17.  
**Título:** Representaciones.  
**Resumen: **Una teoría puesta en marcha, eso debía ser.

* * *

_Use vestimenta apropiada y el papel se representa solo._

Una teoría extraña; eso era lo que el rubio tenía. ¿A quién más, en su sano juicio, se le ocurriría cambiar diariamente el tema de su ya de por sí extravagante club? Una teoría puesta en marcha, eso debía ser. Dentro de esa cabeza hueca y algo desquiciada se formaban fórmulas extrañas, pensamientos superfluos y fantasías todavía más locas. Eso era lo que, junto con él, había fundado. Un bizarro club.

Se acomodó los lentes, miró de reojo al susodicho siendo atacado por la frialdad de su _hija_. Empezó a escribir una vez más, con notas rápidas y con una buena caligrafía (siempre le pedía sus notas, ese idiota), y se enfrascó en uno de sus interminables momentos anteojos-papel. Más tarde se convertiría en anteojos-computador, como todos habían descubierto ya y no podían romper el orden de los factores. Le agradaba el respeto.

Quizá, dentro de sí, ya se había infectado de las reflexiones espontáneas de su amigo auto-impuesto (¿_Por qué te uniste al club, siendo tan bizarro_?); tal vez le agradaba la idea de ver a Tamaki vestido de vampiro. Cualquiera de las dos era insana. Pensando en cómo el supuesto Rey le cumplía sus caprichos (y bajos deseos, dicho sea de paso), no se tomó la molestia de recriminarse a sí mismo y simplemente llamó al rubio "Idiota".

Una vez entre la indiferencia característica en él y el timbre de voz característico del rubio, le permitió entrever un poco de la teoría. _Al vestirnos así, dejamos un poco de nosotros mismos y nos transformamos en alguien distinto. Alguien quién queremos ser y la realidad no nos lo permite. _Kyoya nunca lo olvidó.

Disimuladamente colocó sobre el sillón, donde Tamaki se sentaría más tarde deprimido por ser ignorado, un libro en francés con muchas fotos de la moda en el país. Se levantó, y se marchó para abrir el club una vez más. Aunque la ridícula corbata le apretara un poco y Mori-senpai se viera gracioso con holanes en las mangas y un sombrero de copa.

Vistiendo ropas francesas, le recordaría a su país de origen y Tamaki sería un poco más libre; por lo menos ese día. Kyoya lo creía y quizá, por las miradas de complicidad de los gemelos y la sonrisa de Mori, ellos lo apoyaban. El rubio, internamente, podría pensarlo también. Y así su teoría sería confirmada, hasta por Haruhi.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer._


	4. Detrás

**Pairing: **Algo de Tama/Haru, de nuevo.  
**Advertencias: **Ninguna.  
**Tabla:** Leyes de Murphy.  
**Tema:** #3.  
**Título:** Detrás.  
**Resumen: **Cada uno se preocupaba a su manera singular.

_

* * *

_

_El que duda, probablemente tiene razón._

Desconfianza no era la palabra apropiada para nombrar el sentimiento que Haruhi sentía con cada sonrisa del rubio. Tampoco sabía exactamente cómo describirla, pues era todo menos falsa o forzada. Pero tampoco era tan espontánea como él mismo pensaba. La duda constante le golpeaba en la cabeza y, sorpresivamente, le hacía sentirse mal.

Él, que ese día como todos le forzaba a vestirse de maneras extrañas, le regalaba cada instante una sonrisa ya fuera en su mirada o en sus labios. La de los ojos le gustaba más, la duda era menos de esa manera. Y el mariposeo ese, en el estómago, también. Hoy lo mira un poco más distante, con el ánimo más flojo, con una sonrisa más cansada. A ella no le gusta darse cuenta, antes le parecía el mismo loco de todos los días. Pero había aprendido a diferenciar.

Así como Hikaru y Kaoru intentaban animarlo mediante sus medios poco ortodoxos, como Mori dándole una ligera palmada en la cabeza, como Hunny invitándole uno de esos pasteles que tanto le gustaban a él, o así como Kyoya utilizaba la psicología inversa, Haruhi lo observaba atentamente, en silencio y simulando indiferencia, para descubrir algo más. Cada uno se preocupaba a su manera singular, y a ella le parecía apropiado pues si Tamaki se enteraba sonreiría de ver personalidades netamente puras.

Y, en el extraño trabajo colectivo de encontrar el porqué de la duda provocada por la sonrisa blanca del Rey, él mismo se las arreglaba para reparar almas rotas y sueños escondidos.

* * *

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y los favoritos, me hacen sentir muy feliz. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. _

_Críticas, tomatazos, son bienvenidos. _


	5. Estrategia

**Tema:** #25.  
**Título:** Estrategias.  
**Resumen:** Pura y vil estrategia, sacada de la manga, de su cabeza; del corazón.  
**Notas:** Mil y un gracias a mi nee-san Lizzy por el beteo.  
**Advertencias:** Shounen-ai, muy suave.

_

* * *

_

Si no los puedes convencer, confúndelos.

Estrategia. Pura y vil estrategia. Él, entre todos los miembros presentes en la sala, lo sabía mejor que nadie. Tecleaba con su habitual rapidez sobre la computadora portátil, observando de vez en cuando lo que sus compañeros hacían. Cada uno se sumía en su actividad personal, después de las actividades del club, sin darse cuenta de los inquisidores ojos del rey en la sombra. Ninguno de los presentes llegaría a la conclusión a la cual él había llegado, después de muchas horas de histeria y la estupidez justificada del rubio.

Todo era un plan improvisado, o quizá no tanto. Tamaki llegó de improvisto a su tranquila vida, adentrándolo en un mundo desconocido, hasta darse cuenta de que no tenía salida. No es que la haya buscado, después de todo, pero aquello era un secreto. Y, al ver la semi negativa de sus prospectos a anfitriones, recurrió a métodos más agresivos.

Estrategia, pura y vil estrategia. Tamaki no invitó a los miembros a unirse: los obligó de la manera más amable. Como lo hizo con él. Llegó con una sonrisa y los dejó a todos en la más pura intriga. Querían ver de qué se trataba, querían descubrir si el tal Suoh era real. Como abejas a la miel, los llevó a adentrarse en ese mundo, y Kyoya les dio la bienvenida con cara condescendiente. Habían caído.

Pero al mismo tiempo, no creía que Tamaki fuera tan brillante como para idear un plan de convencimiento. Lo que lo llevó a una conclusión que lo hizo apreciarlo aún más. Se le daba innato, era su chispa natural. O era tal vez su manera de salir adelante, que incitaba a los demás a seguir al rey.

El susodicho irrumpió en la sala entonces, con su locura demencial y alegría contagiosa. Kyoya se dio cuenta entonces de que cada uno de los que se encontraban allí le miraban con cierta ternura, mientras lo saludaban. Se escondió tras sus lentes, sospechando que la de él pudiera delatar algo más.

Confundidos, sí que lo estaban.

* * *

_Una vez más, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Ya saben, jitomatazos y demases son amados. _


	6. Travesuras

**Tema:**_ #18.  
_**Título:**Travesuras.  
**Resumen:**Cuando él ve a su maldad, su hijo, de seguro sonríe de medio lado recordando buenos tiempos.  
**Notas:**Ubicado en el manga, cuando Kyoya va a Francia y conoce a la madre de Tamaki. Igual, si no han leído el manga, pueden imaginar ésa situación para comprender este drabble.  
**Advertencias: **Spoilers avanzados del manga.

* * *

_No hay nada más respetable que una maldad antigua._

Tamaki tiene los ojos azules de su madre. Posee de ella también la soltura, la gracia y la simpatía. Hasta tienen el mismo semblante de tristeza cubriéndoles su alegre ser. Kyoya ve a su amigo en cada movimiento que hace la señora que tiene enfrente, y no puede evitar sentir algo de melancolía.

Ella parece querer preguntar mil cosas, pero no lo hace. Y Kyoya se pregunta si vendrá de familia hacer desesperar a las personas de esa manera.

Habla del padre de Tamaki y lo hace tan sinceramente que él sonríe. Puede ver confianza, nostalgia y amor. Como cuando el mismo Rey habla de su madre y las historias disparatadas de ninjas que le cuenta su padre. Entre ese mar de similitudes acompañadas por la sonrisa sincera de la señora al beber té, Kyoya comprende.

La travesura del director, que dio como resultado a su mejor amigo, era ciertamente respetable en un sentido extrañísimo, como la familia misma. Cuando él ve a su _maldad_, su hijo, de seguro sonríe de medio lado recordando buenos tiempos.

Kyoya sale con una sensación de reconfortamiento y unas ridículas ganas de llorar.

* * *

_Les voy a caer mal, pero muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Por favor, critiquen :) Me hacen demasiado feliz._


	7. Desborde

**Tema:**_ #20.  
_**Título: **Desborde.  
**Resumen: **Todos saben que eso significa que Ohtori ha dado su brazo a torcer y que le pasará la cuenta a los Suoh más tarde.  
**Notas: **Simple, corto, otro pequeño vistazo al Host.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

* * *

_Si vale la pena hacerlo, vale la pena exagerarlo._

El sistema con el cual Tamaki se rige es realmente simple.

Llega con una sonrisa hacia el Vicepresidente, que desde antes de que el rubio pronuncie palabra le dirige un "no" seco. El otro se queda helado por un minuto, pasa de la tristeza a la estupefacción y empieza a contarle con ademanes exagerados su siguiente fantástica idea. El chico de lentes repite que no, el rubio insiste hasta el cansancio, pasando por su cara de perrito abandonado al lloriqueo. Le da argumentos iguales a él mismo, simples, concretos, para hacerles la vida más ligera a los demás.

-Es exagerado. Hay que cuidar el presupuesto, Tamaki.

-¡Eso no importa! Vale la pena arriesgar todo por un fin tan noble como la felicidad de una dama.

Kyoya suspira, los ojos azules brillan con entusiasmo, Haruhi ladea la cabeza pensando que no falta poco para que cierren el supermercado.

Los demás sólo pueden ver cómo el rey de las sombras sucumbe, no sin dar la batalla, ante las súplicas de Tamaki. Pues su sistema se rige por medio de aquello. Conoce a detalle las reacciones que tendrán todos ante sus palabras, y aplica su táctica acompañada de una sonrisa divertida. Por supuesto que sospechan que Kyoya algunas veces lo debe hacer a propósito, sólo para hacer enojar al rubio.

-Es bueno exagerar a veces, Kyoya.

El chico se acomoda los lentes y lanza un golpe seco hacia la cabeza de Tamaki. Todos saben que eso significa que Ohtori ha dado su brazo a torcer y que le pasará la cuenta a los Suoh más tarde.

-Es hora de abrir- anuncia el rubio, satisfecho consigo mismo.

Ellos se dejan envolver en su vitalidad infantil porque Tamaki se vuelve más controlable cuando cree estar saliéndose con la suya.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, dejen sus críticas :)_


	8. Peter Pan

******Tema:** #12.  
******Título: **Peter Pan.  
******Resumen: **Solo una mirada azul que miraba sin juzgar y una sonrisa dulce: sin calorías, ni segundas intenciones.  
******Pairing: **Renge/Tamaki. O algo así (?)  
******Advertencias: **Pueden notar que la pareja es un poquitín crack. Y a lo mejor Renge está OOC. Y esto es más bien anime!verse.

* * *

_Todas las cosas buenas de la vida son ilegales, inmorales o hacen engordar._

La cosa era más o menos así. Renge había llegado a Ouran con la firme intención de encontrar a su hombre ideal de carne y hueso, y lo que encontró fue a un grupo de chicos con diversos y profundos conflictos emocionales –no sólo individualmente, sino que dentro de la relación entre ellos también se encontraban cosas bastante interesantes-. Aún más, el chico que era casi idéntico físicamente a su amor virtual era la persona más espeluznante que ella jamás había conocido. Renge se sintió devastada. Fuera de los mangas shoujo o sus amados videojuegos, todo lo que parecía "bueno" se convertía en cosas malas. O tristes.

Entonces decidió quedarse en ese colegio y meter sus narices de vez en cuando en las actividades de dicho grupo de chicos. A pesar del dolor de enfrentarse a una realidad que ella no podía modificar –_porque la vida no viene con control remoto ni opciones de juego, Renge-kun_- la joven encontró su forma de llevar su vida de manera placentera, hasta que tuviera que volverse una adulta de manera forzada. Y el Host Club le hacía sentir a Renge que no estaba tan mal sufrir o que le rompieran el corazón, si existía un lugar que hacía de un Nunca Jamás provisional.

"_Solo que tú eres un Peter Pan bastante estúpido, ¿sabes?"_

"_¿Eh?" _

_Tamaki la miró, sin entender. Era la mirada más limpia que ella había conocido jamás. Siempre le dejaba una especie de escozor en el interior por tratarlo de forma tan ruda. _

"_¿Renge-kun, acaso eres fan de Peter Pan? ¡Me halaga que me compares con un personaje tan admirable, es muy amable de tu parte!" dijo, con una enorme sonrisa y una pose de modelo. Ella comenzó a gritarle que dejara de decir tonterías en voz alta y él, como de costumbre, sólo se rió. _

Y aunque ella le criticaba y le molestaba y le pateaba –lo último sólo a veces- por ser tan él, el rubio regresaba a su lado para pedirle consejos o su ayuda. Siempre con esa sonrisa, que a Renge se le antojaba una de esas cosas bonitas, buenas de la vida que no venían con truco o tragedia detrás. Solo una mirada azul que miraba sin juzgar y una sonrisa dulce: sin calorías, ni segundas intenciones.

* * *

_A este paso voy a completar los treinta vicios cuando me gradúe de la carrera...espero que haya sido de su agrado, comentarios, críticas y Tamakis en chocolate son gratamente recibidos ;) ¡muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
